Five Nights at Freddy's 7
Five Nights at Freddy's 7 '''is a horror survival game for PC and Mobile and the sixth sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's. It will be released in July of 2019. Story A security guard takes a summer internship for one month at a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria location. Instead of surviving for five nights, you will need to live through 30 nights of attacks against 36 different robotic fiends. Modes '''Main Story Ultimate Custom Night Survive a night against whichever animatronics you want to. Choose from any combination of the 36 animatronics in the main story, as well as 55 others! Supply Shop Animatronics (Main Story) Freddy Fazbear-'''One of the four main mascots of the pizzeria. He come out on the first night, and can be stopped by closing the door when he is near. He is an animatronic bear '''Bonnie-'''One of the four main mascots of the pizzeria. He come out on the first night, and can be stopped by closing the door when he is near. He is an animatronic bunny '''Chica-'''One of the four main mascots of the pizzeria. She come out on the second night, and can be stopped by closing the door when he is near. She is an animatronic chicken '''Foxy-'''One of the four main mascots of the pizzeria. He comes out on the third night. He hides in the pirates cove and when not watched closely, will run out and attack you. If you catch him in time you can close the door. He is an animatronic fox '''Golden Freddy-'''A golden version of Freddy Fazbear. He will appear on random nights starting with the 5th night. When he appears in your room you need to shine the light on him, otherwise he will jumpscare you. '''Garcon-'''A new animatronic and the waiter for the restaurant. He will start appearing on the 6th night and will start in a random place and to make it to your room. He can however be malfunctioned in heat levels over 80 degrees and return to his starting position. He is an animatronic squirrel '''Toy Freddy-'''The newer version of Freddy. Starting on the 7th night he appears in the Tots Room and will try to reach you through the hallway. He can only be stopped by spamming the flashlight on him while he is in the hallway. '''Toy Chica-'''The newer version of Chica. Starting on the 8th night she appears in the Tots Room and will try to reach you through the vents and can be stopped by spamming the flashlight into the left vent. If she manages to get into your room you can put on the mask and she will go away. '''Toy Bonnie-'''The newer version of Bonnie. Starting on the 9th night he appears in the Tots Room and will try to reach you through the vents and can be stopped by spamming the flashlight into the right vent. If he manages to get into your room you can put on the mask and he will go away. '''Mangle-'''A broken down new version of Foxy. Starting on the 10th night, she appears broken on the floor of the ballpit room. As the night goes on, she will begin to travel towards the office and appear in the hallway. Once there, you can distract her by placing an audio tracker in another room. '''Marionette-'''A creepy puppet that hides in the prize room's boxes. You need to wind up the music box to keep him from getting out. If you forget to wind it up, there is nothing you can do. He first appears on the 11th night '''Balloon Boy-'''An animatronic of a young boy who first appears in the Game Area and will crawl through the vents and try to reach you. Once in your room, he will disable your flashlight for one minute before going away. He first appears on the 11th night '''Pogonny-'''A new animatronic to the freddy's family, and the night hall moniter. He is a lizard animatronic and starts appearing on the 12th night, roaming the halls. He will make his rounds and ignore you unless you are making alot of noise, then he will jumpscare you. He roams the halls from 4-6 am. '''Springtrap-'''He appears on the 13th night as a withered sort of bonnie and starts in a random room. From there he tries to make it towards you from the vents. Once he appears in one of your vents, all you need to do is wear the freddy mask until he is gone '''Baby-'''Appearing first on the 14th night, '''Ballora- '''Appearing first on the 14th night '''McRoo Safety Snake Withered Freddy Withered Bonnie Withered Chica Withered Foxy Vennek Fredbear Nightmare Nightmare Fredbear Bonnet Pierre ''' '''Happy Frog Mr Hippo Nedbear Pigpatch Orville Elephant Baksies Ennard Scrapheap Animatronics (Custom Night Exclusive) Jay Jay RWQFSFASXC Withered Bonnie Withered Freddy Withered Foxy Withered Chica Phantom Freddy Phantom Chica Phantom Foxy Phantom BB Phone Guy Calls 'Night 1-'''Hello? Hello? Welcome to your new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Wow, you really have guts working the nightshift here, especially knowing what happens to the friendly animatronics when night falls. Oh? You don't know? Well, I guess they forgot to mention that the animatronics come to life, and are set to kill mode at night. Right now you only really have to watch out for the main three animatronics. Just make sure to check the cameras, and when the killers are near, close the door they are in to send them far away. You will be fine! '''Night 2-'''Hello? Hello? Well, you answered the phone, so you survived the first night! Great job, it wasn't that hard was it? As the new building is being filled with animatronics, expect to see someone new faces each night. '''Night 3-' '''Night 4-'''Hello, Hello? He.... Hel.. O...? Theres some sort o..... dis... tur.... goo... lu..... (ZUURRRPPP) '''Night 5-'''Uh, sorry about that last night...